


Uncle Roshan's Advice

by kylith_dynixan



Series: Mayor Snart AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM themes, Barebacking, Being Plugged Full of Cum, Burned Out Len, Cryokinesis, Eating One's Own Cum During Rimming, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Vulnerability, Exhibitionism, Flash AU, Freezing Cold Cum, Fuck or Break Up, Len has been neglecting his boyfriend, Len is both Mayor and Citizen Cold, Leonard Snart is Biracial, Light Bondage, M/M, Make Up, Matchmaker Barry, Mayor Snart AU, Mick walks in on them by accident, Really Bad Cold Puns, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Suit Sex, Temperature Play, Unbeta'd, butt plug, coldflash - Freeform, lots of cussing, minor voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Barry has had enough!  He understands why he has to keep his relationship with Len Snart, the Mayor of Central City, a secret; he also understands that during times of crisis that the city has to come first.  Currently, there is no crisis, but Len is still canceling dates and giving him the cold shoulder.  But tonight, Lisa called to cancel a date after Len was already 10 minutes late to go have dinner with a Councilman and his very lovely daughter, an obvious setup.  Barry confronts Len about his poor behavior and instead of breaking up they make up instead.





	Uncle Roshan's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Notes: Please read all the pairings and tags and if any of those tags do not appeal to you do not read the story. As the old saying goes, "Don't Like; Don't Read."

Barry understood during the Zoom Crisis that Len needed to be Mayor Snart almost 24/7. Barry understood that during the reelection campaign that Len needed to be Mayor Snart 24/7 as well, he was running against an ex-Police Commissioner Roscoe Dillion and his anti-metahuman platform and he needed to win. But now both crises were over, and Len was still never available. Barry was frankly getting tired of it and he decided that tonight they were going to fuck or they were going to break up. This weird relationship limbo was ridiculous! 

Len knew it as well because he arranged what was supposed to be a nice romantic evening for two at Wynters Bistro, his uncle’s quaint restaurant that would guarantee their privacy and Barry could get unlimited servings of Uncle Roshan’s amazing potato dumplings in a red wine garlic sauce. Barry even called Shawna and had her put it on Len’s schedule. In. Red. 

Len never showed up. Lisa called 10 minutes into the non-date and apologized, Len was grabbed by the head of the Chamber of Commerce, Councilman Thomas Edwards, and tricked into dinner with him and his lovely daughter, Angela. Barry was beyond pissed and ready to throw in the towel when Uncle Roshan sat down next to him. “Leonid is just like my papa,” Roshan shook his head. He was an inch or so taller than Barry, but a muscular man. He might even be a bit broader in the shoulders than even Mick and Barry couldn’t have believed that possible before meeting him. Len’s grandfather, Michael Wynters, was black, but extremely light-skinned so he could pass for white and often did when he was younger. He married a Russian immigrant, Nadya, and they had four children. Three of which were also light skinned like their father, but Rodney, or as Nadya called him Roshan, had darker skin. Nadya was a typical Russian bear when it came to protecting her children, Barry wished he could have met her.

“Let’s hope Angela Edwards has better luck with him than I did,” Barry said as he stood up and threw the napkin on the table.

“Sit down,” Roshan ordered and Barry immediately did, “you don’t understand me. My papa was a businessman, he took care of the community around his business and kept out other businessmen that meant to hurt our community. Some of it legal, some of it not so legal. If there was a problem or a perceived threat, papa was out there dealing with it. Drove my mama insane. Leonid has been in crisis mode so much, Barry, he doesn’t know how to get out of it, unwind and decompress. I know Leonid values his privacy and is trying to protect you from the media circus if it’s discovered you two are in a serious relationship, especially since you are the Citizen Cold blogger. Don’t make appointments with him, grab him in the evenings when any sane man would be resting, tell him to clear off his schedule and spend time with you. Get some takeout, put on a movie or for the love of god, screw his brains out because my nephew needs to get laid.”

Barry blushed bright red, he couldn’t believe that Roshan actually said that and yet he could. The man was very brash and spoke his mind on a regular basis, just never to the media. 

“Go back to the mansion, Mark will let you in, lay in wait for him and grab his attention then yell at him. A lot. He deserves it. That boy is just like papa.”

 

Roshan was right, Mark did let him in without a fuss and Shawna guided him through a maze of rooms and hallways to avoid the press before being about to let him in the living quarters. The mayor’s mansion felt like a zoo, with the Mayor as the star attraction. He sat Len’s desk in the residence and worked on editing his latest blog article waiting for Len to return. It was after 11 PM when his supposed-boyfriend walked through the door and immediately to the office. He stopped before opening the door, “Yes, Lisa, you go get some sleep. Good night.”

“You better get Barry a gift of awesome proportions, Lenny,” Lisa said, “you cannot keep doing this. It was obviously a setup, Edwards wants you dating his daughter!”

“I wouldn’t fuck Angela Edwards with James Jessie’s dick. I am sure Barry understands.”

“And I am sure you are going to be single here if you do that again. If I was Barry I would have dumped your ass by now, Lenny, and I am serious. Your boy has the patience of a saint. Don’t abuse that.”

“Good night, Lisa,” Len said cooly as he opened the door, not paying attention to his surroundings, on his phone about something. He threw his jacket on the couch and headed over to the desk, grabbed the chair but got Barry’s shoulder instead. Len almost dropped the phone in shock and took a step back. “Barry? What are you doing here? Why didn’t anyone let me know you were here?”

“So you can reschedule me again? Or just not bother to show up?”

“The Chamber of Commerce…”

“Fuck the Chamber of Commerce! If you want to end it, Leonard, just say it to my face. I never knew you to be this big of a coward.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you obviously don’t care about me anymore by the way you are acting so you are being a total prick to get me to dump your ass. Well, guess what, I am not going to give you the easy way out.”

“Barry, calm down…”

“You couldn’t even bother to call me yourself, you had your sister call me to say you ditched me for a better offer.”

“Edwards told me he wanted to work on the Economic Revitalization Initiative tonight, something our small businesses definitely need, he controls the more conservative members of Central City government and I need him…”

“It’s obvious what he wants in exchange for his support.”

“I am not going to date his daughter, she is a classist little snob. I know he is grooming her to take over for him when he finally retires…”

“I don’t care. I seriously don’t,” Barry stood up tears in his eyes, “I love you but right now I fucking hate you.”

“Barry,” Len whispered, a flash on pain in his eyes before he put his carefully crafted ‘Mayor Snart’ mask back on. “You are emotional and upset, when you calm down we can talk about this like sensible adults.”

“No, we are going to talk about this now because you never have time for me ‘later’. You canceled our last three dates. You make promises and never keep them, I could understand during the re-election and during Zoom but there is no crisis. There are only those taking advantage of your obvious dedication to the city to try to use you for their own political, social or economic gains. The city may need to recover economically after Zoom, but it’s not burning to the ground as we speak.”

“Barry, I do not have time…”

“If you dismiss me and send me away I am not coming back.” That shut Len right up. He looked Barry deep in the eyes and shuddered, then looked everywhere but at Barry. Barry had enough, he grabbed his tablet and headed toward the door but before he could get there, Len said, “Don’t leave. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

Barry turned and was shocked at what he saw, the total look of devastation on Len’s face, his ice-blue eyes practically glowing and his desk covered in a thick layer of ice. Len hadn’t lost control of his powers like that in well over a year. The pain, turmoil and sheer panic were clear to see in Len’s eyes; Barry realized that his beloved boyfriend was barely holding it together. “I chose this,” Len said, his breath so cold it came out as white in the 75-degree room, “I chose this life for myself. I wanted to follow in my grandfather’s footsteps and protect the city that I love. I had seen him carry the burden with grace and ease, I thought I…”

“Your grandfather had your grandmother,” Barry said, “a partner. Lisa and Mick may be part of your inner-circle but you don’t let them help you carry the weight. Not the real weight on your shoulders.”

“And you want to do that? No one sane wants to do that!”

“So you are calling yourself crazy?” Barry asked.

“Perhaps,” Len said, “I make one wrong move politically and it opens the door for more anti-meta monsters like Dillion to get into the government.”

“People are afraid,” Barry said as he slowly walked up to Len, “be they humans or metahumans, everyone is afraid and bad people (humans and metahumans alike) are taking advantage of that fear. It’s not all on you, Len.” Barry carefully took his lover’s cold face in his hands and Len instantly closed his eyes and pressed his face into Barry’s hands. Len looked on the verge of collapse. Barry helped Len sit in his big, overstuffed 1940s Mayor desk chair and took off his own tie and then Len’s, always making sure some part of them was touching. He knew what Len needed, he needed someone to take care of him and get him out of his head. Barry used Len’s tie to tie his left arm to the armrest. “What are you doing?” Len asked as he watched him but didn’t try to stop him.

“I am not going to hurt you,” Barry said as he used his own tie to tied down his right arm to the right armrest just as carefully, “just relax. Time to get out of that big brain of yours and just feel.”

Barry gave Len a very soft, very sweet kiss full of promise and Len gave himself over to it, whining slightly in the back of his throat. Barry realized he wasn’t the only one suffering from this. Barry kept kissing Len as he went to Len’s fly and unzipped it, keeping the pants buttoned. He carefully pulled Len’s soft cock out of his fly and started to tease it. “Barry, we should be in bed,” Len said between kisses.

“You are the one insisting on being Mr. Mayor 24/7,” Barry teased as he nipped Len on the nose, “maybe when you are ready to be Len again we can make it to a bedroom. Right now I practically have to tie you down to get your attention.” It was meant as a joke but the sorrow in Len’s eyes at the statement and Barry just kissed him again, smiling into the kiss as he felt Len’s cock start to get hard. Barry got on his knees and took Len’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue around the thick vein before teasing the slit, just the way he knew Len liked it. It didn’t take long for Len to be rock hard and dripping, begging to be released and to go to bed. Barry knew that with his cold powers he could freeze both the ties and break them easily if he really wanted to be free. This was a punishment and Len knew it so he just took it like a man. Barry stood up abruptly, leaving Len’s cock twitching for release and Len sobbing. “Barry, please! Fuck. Baby. Need you.”

Barry removed his clothes a piece at a time, watching Len hungrily eye every new piece of flesh that was revealed. When he was finally naked, he slowly jerked his hard cock, making a show of it for Len before turning around and spreading his cheeks, showing Len the princess butt plug he had recently bought just for tonight, the fake gem the signature color of Citizen Cold, he was wearing to keep him nice and open for his lover. “I wore this to dinner tonight,” Barry said, “just for you.”

“Fuck, Barry,” Len said, he sounded totally wrecked, “fuck.”

“That was the plan, Len.”

“That is so pretty, your ass stretched around that plug,” Len said, as Barry teased the outside of his stretched hole and moaned. He slowly removed the plug, making a show of it for Len before setting it on the still ice covered desk. He picked a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket and poured some of the cold lube on Len’s cock, causing Len to hiss. 

“I didn’t think cold lube would bother someone as cool as you,” Barry whispered in Len’s year before kissing him again, rubbing the lube all over Len’s cock.

Len pulled back, “Barry, you aren’t serious! Without a condom? And Mick, Mark, and Roy are still here. They could walk in, a blow job we could hide but this? This isn’t smart, Barry.”

Barry didn’t respond, Len’s cock twitched in his hand and he knew part of Len liked the idea. How could he not? There was a rush to possibly getting caught, while else be both Citizen Cold and the Mayor at the same time. Leonard Snart did live for the thrill, even if he may have temporarily forgotten that for a moment. He held Len’s cock totally still and sat down as if he was sitting in the chair to work, but instead took Len’s huge cock inside his ass an inch at a time. Len tried to buck up, but Barry had his legs over Len’s restricting his lover’s movement. Len had no chose but to sit there and accept what Barry was giving him. When he was as deep as he could go, Len’s pants and underwear limiting the depth just a bit, he just sat there to torture Len a bit. “How was your day?” Barry asked.

“What?” Len groaned.

“How was your day, dear?” Barry asked.

“Long,” Len said quietly, “Y… yours?”

“Good,” Barry said, rocking his hips hard against Len’s crotch, “lonely though. Miss you so much, darling.”

“Miss you to,” Len moaned pitifully, “you have no idea.”

“Oh? Why don’t you tell me?” Barry asked, encouraging Len by lifting an inch up before sliding back down nice and slow, but at least he was moving.

“Miss your smile, miss your sense of humor, miss your public challenges. You didn’t even come to the press conference today! I haven’t seen you in person in so long.”

“You hated when I went to press conferences,” Barry said, sliding back down just a bit harder, causing Len to moan, “No, fuck… it was like foreplay to me. I love verbally sparring with you, although I do prefer when we are on the same side. Working together. Easier for me to grab your ass.”

“Ass grabbing? Is that any behavior fit of our honorable mayor?” Barry teased.

“I will show you 'honorable mayor' when I get out of this.”

“Promises, promises, darling,” Barry said as he continued the slow, near torturous pace up and down Len’s cock taking the time to enjoy the feel of his naked cock inside of him. They had talked about forgoing condoms for some time, Barry had been tested and had no STDs and Len was tested as well, but with his healing factor even if he would get an STD it would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. Even though they both had expressed interest, Len always put the condom on at the last minute. He said it was a habit, but Len didn’t sound like he was complaining now. He kissed Barry’s neck, his lips were cool, the cooler his body got the closer he was to losing his cool. He looked down and ice was traveling up Len’s arm, it would be nothing for Len to free himself from the ties, not that they were ever much of a challenge to a talented teenage thief turned police detective/councilman, turned superhero then Mayor. 

“Barry, please, fuck. Been so long. Harder.” It was quite the power trip to have Len be begging already but it had been a very long while. Too damn fucking long and it was Len’s fault and not his.

“No,” Barry growled, “it’s your damn fault it’s been so long. You are going to take what I give you and be happy you have me at all right now.”

Len whimpered, nosing Barry’s ear and placed a gentle kiss, “I am sorry, Barry, I am so sorry. Forgive me, baby, I cannot lose you. I love you so much.”

“Love you to, you bastard.”

“Your bastard,” Len swore quietly, “all yours. No one else’s.”

“Damn right,” Barry growled deeper, speeding up just slightly, giving Len the barest hint at relief. Len sighed quietly in response. Barry kept up this pace until it became too much for him, he needed more and Len was a sobbing mess, Barry was lost in the pain/pleasure and neither noticed right away the heavy footfalls that were coming toward them. 

“Dammit, Lenny, there is a thin layer of ice covering the carpet in the hall… oh shit!”

Barry turned and saw Mick Rory, head of security and Len’s best friend standing there watching them in a mix of confusion and embarrassment; there was also a hint of lust. Speaking of someone else who wasn’t getting laid since Len was Mayor Snart 24/7. “Mick, get out,” Len moaned.

“Get the ice under control,” Mick snapped as he began to shut the door.

“Mick,” Barry said as he continued to ride Len, “go home and fuck that secret boyfriend of your own you have been neglecting.”

“I don’t have a secret boyfriend.”

“If you aren’t fucking that cute IT guy from city hall that makes eyes at you and brings you baked goods every Friday then you damn well should be!” Barry hissed.

“He is dating…”

“Broke up over a month ago,” Barry sighed as he started to go faster, and Mick’s eyes widened and he shut the door, Barry could hear the ice cracking under his feet as he moved quickly down the hallway.

“If that ends badly,” Len started to warn but it turned into a deep moan as Barry went even faster; Barry didn’t mind. He loved how protective Len was about the people he cared about. “Oh, fuck… Barry, I am gonna cum. You should… FUCK!”

Suddenly Barry’s ass was filled with freezing cold cum, chilling his hot ass unexpectedly and making Barry give a shocked cry of surprise. Len’s pleasurable moan turned into a whimper, “So sorry. Fuck. This is why I always used a condom and pulled out right after. Can you still cum?”

Barry just sat on Len’s cock, feeling the freezing cum inside of him and it felt… “I like it, Len,” Barry said, “I was surprised at first but fuck, I like it.”

He carefully pulled off Len’s softening cock and bent over his desk, spreading his cheeks with his hands and carefully pushed Len’s cum out of him. It took a moment because the cum was sticking to him and only loosened up as it warmed by his body heat. “Barry, what are you? Oh fuck,” Len said as he saw the first hints of his cum leave Barry’s ass. Barry heard some cracking and then, Len’s cool tongue was lapping at the outside of his ass while his equally cool hand wrapped around Barry’s cock and started to jerk him off. Len’s hand warmed quickly as Len got tired of waiting and thrust his tongue into Barry’s ass to eat out his own cum. It was naughty and downright filthy but Barry loved it. It didn’t take long for Barry to cum all over the carpet and Len’s hand. Len picked Barry up gently and curled his lover up in his lap, sitting in the Mayor’s chair; kissing softly as they both came down together from their orgasmic high. 

Barry looked around and noticed a thin sheet of ice covering everything in the room, including his clothes and the arms of the chair had broken off. On a positive note, both their ties seemed to be ok. Oh no, how was he going to explain this to Lisa? “I will take care of it,” Len sighed, “that’s what I get for neglecting you.”

“And yourself,” Barry added quietly.

“Yeah, and myself,” Len agreed quietly, “Are you ok? Are we ok?”

“Depends,” Barry turned and looked at Len deep in his slightly glowing eyes, “I am still pissed off at you, even though I am crazy about you, Len. I need you to be around and not brush me off like I don’t mean anything to you. I need to know you are invested in this relationship as much as I am.”

“I am,” Len swore, “I promise. Let’s go to bed and have breakfast together tomorrow morning.”

“So you can shove me out the door in six hours? No thanks,” Barry said, “but the next time we make a date keep it please.”

“Barry, your clothes are frozen…” Len explained as Barry slide off his lap. Barry cracked the ice around his clothes but found them cold but not frozen stiff as he put the garments on. “I am sure you have a lot of paperwork and things to do to prepare for tomorrow,” Barry said, “for the town hall.” Barry kissed Len softly, “Go get them, Mayor Snart, you will get your Economic Revitalization Initiative with or without Councilman Edwards. Oh and no more condoms. I want you to cum in me from now on.”

 

Barry made it home, had a hot shower and crawled into bed around 2 AM. He had wanted to stay with Len but he was still hurt and upset; he also hated the walk of shame feeling when he had to leave at 5 AM before the press got there. His head understood it very well but his heart not so much. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he couldn’t calm down. He was finally started to drift off when he heard a noise by his front door. Barry shrugged it off, his neighbor was a drunk and sometimes tried his door thinking it was his own. At least he wasn’t singing Frank Sinatra tunes off key this time, like normal. “You know, you need a security system. That door is insanely easy to pick.”

Barry shot up in bed and saw Len, dressed in a blue hoodie jacket and dark jeans leaning against the window; looking so much more like Citizen Cold than Mayor Snart. “You see, Mr. Allen, I like plenty of things cold, but my bed isn’t one of them.” Len started to undress, tossing his clothes haphazardly toward the closet and crawled into bed completely naked, holding Barry tightly, “I brought donuts and a bag of that coffee you like for breakfast. Then this weekend I am calling out sick, you are coming over and taking care of me. All weekend.”

“Fine,” Barry sighed and pressed back against Len, surprised to find his lover rock hard.

“Can I, Barry?” he whispered in his ear and Barry nodded as Len gently moved Barry on his side and bent his knee to expose his ass before sliding his slick cock deep inside. Barry pushed back when he realized Len wasn’t wearing a condom and relaxed as Len tenderly fucked him, made love to him and held him tightly. “I love you, Barry Allen. Love you so fucking much.” 

 

The next day Barry went into work (ok it was the study room at the public library as he was still a freelance writer) with a rather sore ass, the fact he was plugged full of Len’s cum probably didn’t help matters but he wanted to send his boyfriend pictures throughout the day, on his Citizen Cold burner phone of course. He had just sat down and was working on a story for the Keystone Guardian about Citizen Cold’s disappearance when he was paged over the intercom to come to the checkout desk. Ms. Henderson, the head librarian looked both totally not amused, while secretly extremely amused as she pointed to a cardboard box. “A young man left these for you, Mr. Allen. This is a public library, not a delivery service nor your office and I am not your clerk!”

“Yes, Ms. Henderson; sorry, Ms. Henderson.”

“Take them and go!” she sent him away. Barry grabbed the box and headed back to the study room and only opened the box when the door was shut. He could see some nosey nancies looking curiously at him. There were a dozen iced sugar cookies and each cookie had a word on it. It took Barry a minute to put the puzzle together and as soon as he did he took a picture of it and sent it to Len. “Thanks For The Absolutely Amazing Last Night. Mick’s Cock Is Fucking Huge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Note: I am finishing editing a "second installment" where Mick goes to see his IT geek and gets his own freak on. And it's freaky trust me, you know what they always say about the quiet ones. :P
> 
> [My Tumblr](kylith-dynixan.tumblr.com)


End file.
